Currently, there are a number of articles on the market which are designed to remove particulate matter from material surfaces. To remove fibrous debris, such as short fibers of yarn and fabric (i.e. lint), from items of clothing a brush having bristles or an adhesive roller is typically employed.
While the lint brush is a common household object, it is not generally an item carried by travelers. In some cases a clothes cleaning article such as a lint brush is considered unnecessary or too bulky to pack. Additionally, the item may be simply forgotten during the packing process.
To eliminate the need for a traveler to purchase and/or transport a relatively expensive and in many cases bulky cleaning article such as a lint brush, there is a need for an effective low cost disposable cleaning article for removing particulate matter from clothing. Accordingly, the present invention meets this need by providing a flexible plastic disposable article which effectively removes particulate matter from material surfaces such as clothing and which can be purchased by a traveler at minimal cost or provided among the toiletry items supplied to guests by many hotels.